One More Gift To Give
by lellathellama
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday, and Blaine has one more gift to give: a proposal.


Blaine unlocked the door to their apartment before turning to face Kurt. it was Kurt's birthday, and Blaine had taken Kurt out for a romantic evening in the city - candlelit dinner, a show, and a walk back, hand in hand. He pulled the key from the lock and turned to see Kurt standing there with the most beautiful smile on his face.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt," he commented, his eyes glowing.

"Thank you, Blaine. For tonight. It was probably the best night of my life." Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Blaine's. Blaine smiled into the kiss, responding by cupping Kurt's soft cheek. They separated, and Blaine pushed the door to their apartment open. He grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked in together.

"You deserved it. I love you," he whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled.

"I love you too. I'm going to go make a tea, do you want one?" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes before releasing his hand and heading towards their tiny- but fabulous- kitchen. Blaine shoved his hands into his pockets, suddenly looking a little nervous. "I-uh.. no. No. I'm okay. Thanks, though!" Kurt looked at him funny, but then shrugged and headed to the kitchen.

Once Blaine saw Kurt's slim figure disappear through the doorway, he turned around and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He put his face in his hands, and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what he was doing. He reached down into his pocket, and pulled something out.

A simple, black velvet box.

He sat on the arm of the couch, and twirled the box in his hands. He tried to stay optimistic, but it was hard when thoughts like _what if he says no? _and _oh my god this isn't romantic enough he's going to hate it _running through his head. He must've been sitting there for 10 minutes when he heard the soft padding of Kurt's feet across the hardwood. He stood quickly, shoving the box back into his pocket before taking a deep breath and turning to face Kurt. Kurt was still dressed in the outfit he wore on their date- dark wash skinny jeans, a white shirt, blue cardigan, and - of course - a bowtie. In one of his hands was a mug of tea. Blaine still couldn't believe how he'd gotten such a gorgeous boyfriend. He walked towards Kurt, and took his other hand in his own, trying to regain his confidence.

"Kurt, what time is it?" he asked.

Kurt considered for a moment before responding. "Ummm, the last I saw was 11:15 about 5 minutes ago I think? Why?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "You know what that means, right?"

Kurt looked confused. "Uh.. that some re-run of some show is probably on in ten minutes?"

Blaine laughed before answering. "Yes, but it also means something else. It's still your birthday," Blaine released Kurt's hand, "And I have one more gift."

Blaine reached into his pocket, and pulled out the tiny black box.

The mug slipped from Kurt's hands. The crash of the it breaking echoed through the room, but Kurt couldn't hear it over the pounding in his ears. Blaine, however, noticed and moved to stand beside the puddle before sinking down onto one knee, taking hold of Kurt's hand once again. Kurt gasped.

Blaine was about to propose.

"Kurt," Blaine began, squeezing Kurt's hand gently as he looked him in the eye, "I love you so much that sometimes, it hurts. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I honestly don't know what my life would be without you. And I never want to know. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine released Kurt's hand to open the velvet box, revealing a simple but gorgeous silver band. He looked up from the box and saw Kurt had a hand over his mouth, and tears were streaming steadily down his cheeks.

Kurt, too emotional to speak, nodded vigorously. He took a deep breath. "Y-yes," was all he managed. When Blaine heard that word, it felt like his whole world was complete. _Kurt said yes. _No matter what life threw at them, Blaine would be with his one true love, his soulmate, for the rest of his life.

He thought he could never be happier.

Blaine felt his own tears sliding down his face as he reached for Kurt's hand, and shakily placed the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly. It looked as though it were made for Kurt's hand. Kurt brought his hand to his face to look at it, and it only caused the tears to increase. He laughed at his own silliness, and pulled Blaine to his feet. Blaine gently wiped the tears off of Kurt's cheeks with his thumbs before pulling him in for a kiss, both their eyes fluttering closed. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck, and they kissed with all the love and passion they had. The salty taste of tears was mingled in with the familiar taste of Kurt, but Blaine didn't care. Finally, he pulled back, a smile grazing his lips. Kurt opened his eyes and stared at Blaine, unable to believe what had just happened. Blaine chucked disbelievingly.

"You said yes," he whispered against Kurt's lips, his eyes shining.

Kurt grinned through his tears. "Of course I did."

"We're getting married," Blaine stated. Kurt laughed.

"Say it again."

"We're getting married." Kurt swallowed, and nodded with a huge smile, his face brighter than Blaine had ever seen it. Blaine pulled his hands away from Kurt's face to wrap them around Kurt's middle.

"Again."

"We're getting married!" he exclaimed, laughing. He tightened his grip on Kurt's waist and lifted him in the air, spinning him around like they do in every cliche romance movie, and he knew Kurt would make fun of him for it later, but he didn't care. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine as they spun, laughing as though he didn't have a care in the world. And at the moment, he didn't. Not when Blaine kissed him again, this time with more heat and hunger, not when Blaine carried him to their room, kissing every part of Kurt he could reach with his mouth, and not even when Kurt heard Blaine throw the door shut behind them, either.

Later that night, the two men were lying in bed, Blaine holding Kurt against him, his back pressed against Blaine's chest. Blaine was pressing soft kisses to the back of Kurt's neck, his head, in between his bare shoulders, and anywhere else his mouth could reach. Kurt sighed happily, letting his eyelids flutter shut as the drowsiness set in. Suddenly, he realized something, and after yawning, he turned to face Blaine.

"Blaine," he spoke, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong, love?" Blaine asked, sounding concerned.

"…How the _hell_ am I going to top that for your birthday?" he grumbled. Blaine threw his head back and laughed, and Kurt joined in a little too. After calming down, Blaine brought his head up to rest on Kurt's shoulder. He brought his mouth to Kurt's ear.

"I just want you. Only you, and I'll be happy. I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Blaine."

Snuggling back further into Blaine's hold, Kurt smiled. That was something he could do.


End file.
